I'll be seeing you again
by Msppec
Summary: Rick dies only to wake up in that room from 12 years ago. Hell bent on making things right and revenge he begins his journey again. Might get a bit cracky towards the end. Happy endings with emotional drama. Warnings and pairings inside. Rating to change. You don't like it don't read it. This is all being written from a mobile phone.
1. Awakening

Hello all and welcome to my first, Walking Dead, fan fiction. I'm not gonna keep you long but please, if you're gonna whine and moan about my writing, let's make it constructive okay? Thanks. Also, beta needed.

Chapter Summary: Rick wakes up in his hospital bed again with knowledge of the future. He begins his first steps in making things right.

Story warnings: Messing with the timeline. Time . Possible crossovers. Slow build relationships. Mentions of abuse of virtually all kinds. Attempted rape. M/M.M/M/F.M/F. OOCness. Minor character deaths. Single OC. Overprotective Rick. Shane and Lori don't die (Undecided).

Pairings: Rick/Daryl/Michonne. One night stand Rick/Lori. Lori/Shane. Glenn/Maggie/Tara. Beth/Noah. Carol/Tyrese. Carl/Miguel. Andrea/Merle. T-Dog/Amy. Sasha/Bob. Abraham/Rosita. Sophia/Duane. Hershel/OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWD. Not even a poster.

Depending if I do crossovers, more Pairings to come.

Let's begin.

* * *

 _There was a shaky inhale of breath and an airy laugh followed by a wet cough. A figure sat slouched against a glass wall, hand pressed to a stomach wound that was as creating a steady pool of blood beneath him. Arrogant Brown eyes stared back at him from across the room._

 _" Well now" The figure began, voice sharp despite his condition." Who would've thought it, huh?.." He tried moving only to give up with a pained hiss, sniffing blood back up his nose._

 _" That I would be present for the_ death _of the great Rick Grimes. It's an honor,_ really _" The "Great Rick Grimes" was said slowly and the sarcasm in a wet cough. He smiled with bloody teeth._

 _Across from the fallen man Rick watched him through bloody strands of curly hair, staying silent. His blue eyes glowed with deep seeded loathing as he watched the man struggle to breathe. It made him angry, it did. Air was much too good for this man._

 _"What? Got nothing to say? For once, Shit *Cough* Took the death of your whole family to finally get you to shut up" He snorted and Rick's hand tightened on his Colt before letting go. The guy smirked seeing the flex of his tattered arm. "Sorry did I hit a sore spot?" His face was positively smug. Clenching his jaw Rick tilted his head and dipped it in a nod . "Lil'bit" He drawled voice raw from shouting earlier._

 _They stared at each other before Rick broke eye contact to tilt his head back to rest on the wall behind him. There was the distant sound of guns and walkers filling the silence, the former sounding less and less and the latter, more and more by the second._

 _"...Why didn't you surrender?"_

 _Deep sigh. " I keep asking myself the same thing.." His rolled his jaw around "Wasn't just my decision though"_

 _Disbelieving snort and sneering voice " Bull shit!" The man spat looking Rick up and down in hatred now. " You were the goddamn leader, you couldn't just told them it was fucking suicide to try and stop us? Fifty people against a hundred-seventy-two!?" The man's voice squeaked at the end._

 _Rick felt the incoming pains of a headache."..They wanted to fight"_

 _"I don't understand why that fucking matters" He gurgled_

 _Rick huffed a laugh "No." And brought his head back down to look him in the eyes._

 _"You wouldn't"_

 _Bam!_

 _The body slowly slumped to the side and Rick lowered his hand into the equally large pool of blood beneath him._

 _It wasn't the revenge he wanted. But it would have to do now. There was no other option._

 _He glanced away from the body, staring into the sun beginning to peek through the clouds and the leaking hole in the roof._

 _There wasn't anyone else. Just him_

 _The noise outside has all but stopped, only the sound of the undead could be heard. It brought reluctant tears to his eyes._

 _He didn't know why he was crying._

 _Because it was finally over. They'd fought. They'd lost. And now...they were free. His death couldn't be anymore bittersweet and uplifting._

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _The scraping and banging outside the door brought on the panicked deep breaths he found himself suddenly unable to control, but he did not tear his eyes away from the sun._

 _He couldn't, he wouldn't._

 _The banging escalated with his breathing. Sobs hard and heavy, he fought to keep looking into that ball of light, he didn't want to see what came through the door...because surely his family with mixed in with the hoard outside. He couldn't bare it._

 _Wouldn't let that be the last way he saw them. Didn't want to be more at fault then what he was._

 _Bang! bang ! bang! BAM!_

 _And as the door burst open and the hungry mob staggered in, Rick could honestly say...he never saw it coming._

 _"AAAAAHH!"_

* * *

 _"_ AAAAAHH!"

Rick's whole body arched as he screamed to the high heavens. Eyes wide and staring at nothing before he was flopping back into a laying position.

And he stared

"Hah!Hah!..Hah!..hah" His jaw moved with every hoarse breath until slowly it calmed. He continued to stare at the ceiling with wide blue eyes as he fought to calm his breath. He blinked and then blinked again. Eyes darting from ceiling panel to ceiling panel before everything stilled.

 _Wh-what?..what?_

He blinked a third time and found that he was indeed seeing a white ceiling and not a burning white light. He swallowed thickly, the cold chill of goosebumps rising onto his skin as he continued to stare in pained confusion.

 _No..this..this isn't right._

Slowly, almost afraid to he turned his head and froze. There, one a nightstand he recognized from nearly twelve years ago stood an innocent pot of dead flowers.

 _No...No!_

"No" He moaned softly as if in pain and his head whipped back to peer down his body. What he saw made his face crease in agony. "No! " He sobbed and sat up, staring now at the IV in his arm. He ripped it from his skin and all fought his way out of the bed, landing on his hands and knees. Sobs continued to rock his body as he beat his fitsts into the hard floor and yelled his frustrations, his agony and disbelief.

It took several minutes but in between his sobs and waring thoughts he managed to get up and grab a hold of his IV stand. He leaned against it closing his eyes and took in deep shuddering breaths.

 _Get it together Grimes...you can't do this...there's no time for this!_

With one last deep breath he held it and then let it out ,eyebrows pinching. Detaching himself from the stand he made his way to the window, slowly opening his eye to peek out the blind. What he saw confirmed his fears, as did the ache now in his fists.

His heart began to pump in adrenalin and he did nothing to quell it. Instead he let it lead him into his next course of action, tearing away from the window and out the room.

Raiding the hell out of this hospital for supplies.

* * *

The sound of a zipper closing was a familiar one to Rick. He fought a wave of nausea and nostalgia and shouldered the bag. He made his way downstairs having picked his house clean and sat the third duffel by the back door for picking up later.

He had already grabbed his keys to the station and the wagon. The regular cop car was fast sure, but he didn't need fast really, space. That RV...

He sighed through his nose, before pinching it and turning to look at his barricaded front door.

He was starting to come back to himself, though he felt extremely put out and indeed angry, but if it was one thing from his...future past? That taught him something, it was to adapt quickly. He would have his time to grieve he promised himself. It just wasn't now.

With one last check around he tried to remember any hidden stuff stashed he had around the house, he nodded to himself. Satisfied in knowing he hit them all he made his way outside, signed baseball bat in hand.

* * *

The neighborhood Morgan lived in was just down the street and a little ways behind him. He briefly wondered why he never knew the man, seen him at least. He wondered where Duane went to school. In his future past, he selfishly never bothered to ask.

Smash!

The third walker dropped dead from a sneak attack as he made his way. It took some time in the hospital and inside the house. Where the first time the streets had been practically empty as he stumbled around looking for people, the sun was setting now this time and the geeks were coming out.

Already a difference. Morgan and Duane should be safely inside the house.

They would leave with him this time. Even if Rick had to threaten them out.

He smirked a little at the thought. Over the years he had made very good on his threats and promises as many times as needed. He'd be gentle if it came to that.

Seeing the house coming up he snuck around back, dispatching walkers left and right. It was almost therapeutic.

 _Come on Grimes, you got a job to do._

Mentally rolling his eyes to the voice in his head he knocked on the back door, keeping it his back toward the wall so he could watch his front and sides.

Silence.

"Come on" He muttered under his breath and knocked again, a little louder, eyes stuck on a closer walker that couldn't seem him just yet thanks to the tree.

He heard movement behind the door and cut his eyes to the window. They met the shocked brown of Duane's eyes. It gave him a second pause before he nodded his head to the door " Mind letting me in son?" He tried to keep his voice calm but loud enough to hear. The boy's eye's darted inside the house, the muffled sound of his voice calling no doubt for Morgan.

He turned his eyes back to the undead. There was a click and he was darting inside the house without permission or prompting. He was met with a gun to the face for it but he didn't let that stop him from shutting and locking the door.

Morgan glared, nostrils flaring a bit. " Who the hell do you think you are just coming in here? " He hissed in a low tone, gun level with Rick's nose. He had half a mind to send him right back out. Duane stared with wide eyes in the kitchen door way.

Rick stared at him , unable to speak for a moment as he took in the young visual of a sane Morgan. Morgan who still had his son, his light. Morgan who just turned of the safety.

Gently he cleared his throat of emotion and took on a firm stance, raising his hands in surrender though he couldn't do much with the one holding the bloody bat .

"I'm officer Rick Grimes. I was on my way out of town when I decided to check the surroundin' neighborhood for survivors. You're the only ones that's opened a door" He wasn't lying, very briefly he checked the other houses for survivors. They were all abandoned, no doubt halfway to Atlanta.. _only to die_. He held in a grimace.

Morgan stared at him with hard eyes. One the one hand the man fit the bill, ridiculous southern police hat and all. On the other he had a son to protect. He son always one out.

With a frown lifted the gun higher to his forehead. His voice was strained with nerves when he asked " Were you bit?" In a low tone.

Rick could've laughed but he just slowly shook his head " No. Though I was shot" He said the last part slowly, unsure if he should mention it but figured it would save them from any future arguments. Hopefully.

Duane glanced between them, gulping audibly . Morgan just narrowed his eyes further.

"Show me"

Nod." I can do that"

Very slowly he placed down his bat besides him, eyes darting to Duane briefly. He opened the button down with quick practiced fingers before rolling up the undershirt.

Morgan pressed the gun further before feeling safe enough to reach and pull back the bandage. What he saw made him wince in sympathy "Shit" before placing it back . He looked to Rick and put down the gun " I'm sorry " He painfully apologized and took a step back.

Rick shook his head watching him with understanding eyes as he rolled his shirt back down " No, no. It's fine. You have to protect yourself and your boy. I understand" He gave him a small smile while Morgan nodded.

"I'm Morgan" The man tapped himself and then put his arm around Duane's shoulder as he came forward " My son Duane"

He nodded again after smoothing out his button up " Nice to meet you both"

There was an awkward pause Morgan biting his lip and looking around before jerking his head to further in the house " Why don't you come in"

Rick smiled and tipped his hat "Thanks"

* * *

Hours later had them in much the situation as the first time. Sitting around as Rick told them how he woke up from a Coma not knowing what was going on. Getting attacked and realising only after he bashed the things head in did it stop crawling for him.

How he planned on going to Atlanta to look for his family and would like for them to come with him.

Morgan hesitating was predictable. As was the arrival of Jenny and her story.

Rick put on his best acting skills though he didn't really need too. He understood the lost of a wife now. Hell even his children.

Rick continues to stand by the door , he and Jenny holding unstable eye contact through the peephole.

"You can't let her stay like that" His voice vibrated through the woodwork and she started scratching.

Knowing he had the man's attention he continued.

" You owe it to her, to yourself. Don't let her stay like this to go around eating 't you love her? ". He turned to see Morgan glaring daggers.

"She's what's keeping you here Morgan I see that now. You can't move on until you handle this. " Very slowly he pulled out his gun and Morgan tensed" What-" "I want you to come with me" He cut off " You and Duane. It's not _safe_ here, it's not right for you to let her _suffer_ this long. It has to end tonight, either by my hand or yours" The safety clicked.

Morgan was breathing heavily now and Duane had quieted looking at Rick with wide eyes. Rick caught him looking and looked back at him calmly.

Something in Duane shifted and he grabbed his dad's hand. Morgan startled and looked down at him, freezing at the sight.

"Please? Please dad, don't...Don't let mom eat anymore people. Let's go with . I don't want to stay here..when all I'll be thinking about is her"His voice trembled but he spoke loudly wanting Morgan to hear him.

" Duane" he choked sucking in a violent breath. Duane squeezed his hand and gave a small glare. " We're going...Okay?"

Several seconds ticked by before Morgan closed his eyes and gave a reassuring squeeze back. He then pulled Duane into a hug, shaking with suppressed tears.

Rick noticed him shaking his head and turned hard eyes to the floor " I'll do it, alright? Duane, take him upstairs"

Duane nodded against Morgan's chest and began to tug, Morgan paused several times,not wanting to but knowing deep down he would never be able to he went up the stairs. The sound of the bedroom door closing and locking had Rick releasing a breath.

He pocketed his gun and snatched up his bat. He went about unlocking the door. A beat later she stumbled in, he was quick to shut it back. When she near for him, being too close, he shoved her with the tip of the bat and she fell with a loud thud. He cursed mentally, knowing they heard that before pinning the woman down with a wooden chair, which he sat on. She struggled and snarled to get to him but could not move his weight.

As he stared down at her with blank eyes, Rick began to pray.

He prayed for her.

His family.

That they all gained a sixth sense to the up coming danger that Rick was certain to come.

Be it events from future past or the new journey they would create.

He prayed for courage, he prayed for strength and above all else.

He prayed for their souls.

Thwack!

* * *

In different parts of Georgia there was a collective shiver between a large number of people.

In the wake of that shiver, came a great sense of clarity;

Rightness and Wrongness.

* * *

Five reviews and I continue.

That easy.


	2. Moving forward

Chapter 2.

Warnings in first chapter.

AN: I will now be updating at least twice a week until the story is done. I just needed the five reviews to know it was worth a try, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWD.

Chapter summary: Rick, Morgan and Duane head to Atlanta. Some things go according to memory and some things have changed.

oOo

" ..And then I shook 'em! I was like." Duane made short humming noises, dodging left and right in his seat with his lip tucked between his teeth. Rick chuckled, after a long period of silent driving Duane began to retell the story of his team's first football game. It was clear he was trying to lighten the atmosphere and Rick was grateful.

Morgan sat sullenly looking out the truck window, mind somewhere else.

Rick, when they got to the station, decided the wagon was too big and much too slow, so decided on something in the middle.

A sleek, all black truck with a large bullbar. One that usually the detectives drove. They took out the very last row of seats for more room and Duane sat in the middle row with most of the weapons. There was another bag between Rick and Morgan for easy access.

"We lost, but my play was solid." He said matter factly with pride and Rick grinned " Wish I'd been there" He expressed politely. Sports where more Shane's thing but he could appreciate them.

Out the corner of his eye his saw Morgan's lips twitch into a smile . Tension left Rick's shoulders and it put him in mild ease. He hoped this meant Morgan was feeling better.

He didn't want him turning into _that_ Morgan if they could help it.

Rick traded his own stories then, about Carl and his more exciting police calls. He noticed Morgan eyeing him suspiciously but soon had them both letting out a few chuckles.

The hour past in light chatter and anticipation, Ricks grip tightening on the wheel the closer they got to Atlanta. Drove right on past the house Rick had came across before and didn't stop until they were on the very outskirts of the city.

" Oh my god.." Morgan leaned off the window and sat forward for a better view, voice airy with disbelief.

Atlanta even from where they were was devastating, plenty enough to make anyone lose all hope.

Rick swallowed the bile in his throat, knuckles whitening and cracking faintly. Tried as he might to remember the breathing exercises Beth and Carol had taught him it only made him angry.

To him Atlanta was well and truly a curse.

With more force than necessary, he jerked the wheel to pull them over into the grass and parked the truck. Startled the other two occupants looked at him questioningly, only Morgan with a bit of understanding.

"Rick" He began but Rick got out the car. He opened the bag and began to load some weapons and pocketing them on various places of his body.

"Rick" Morgan said more soundly and Iceberg blues glared at him in impatiences. He didn't back down regardless of the sudden cold feeling and held Rick's gaze steadily.

" Take a minute man and _think_ , those things are probably _crawling_ all over there" He frowned " Do you honestly think anyone's surviving in there?"

He didn't think, he knew. But he couldn't tell Morgan that.

He paused, sighed heavily through his nose and blinked. " I know. But I have to try" Morgan made to protest but he held up hand" Look, I'm not asking you to come with. me. Infact, I want you to stay here incase we need to make a quick getaway. I know what it looks like Morgan, but I can't _not_ go. Do you understand?" His tone took on its dubbed leader sound and his head dipped in its signature way.

Morgan stared, a bit perplexed with Rick's calm tone but deadly posture. But, almost as is if compelled to he found himself nodding slowly and Rick nodded back before looking to Duane who was watching with wide eyes.

Briefly Morgan wondered why he couldn't say no to the guy.

Last night was the first time he could ever remember giving up so fast when it came to his family. Here comes this guy he doesn't even know, and he lets him kill his wife.

In shame he looked down at the bag of weapons.

" Duane, pass me those walkie's would you please."

Duane perked up, turning slightly he rummaged through the bag until he came across the objects and handed them to his dad. Catching the sight of them through the corner of his eye, Morgan then handed them to Rick who began putting them on the same channel.

" If anything goes wrong, head North and try for back roads. If I find anyone or anything useful, I'll radio you." He held out the device and looked at Morgan pointedly. Morgan held his wrist and stared right back.

" Thank you" He said finally after a moment of staring and Rick found himself calming some more and smiling " Don't thank me yet."

 _Not until I have you all safe._

 _oOo_

Sneaking took time. Sneaking around an undead city took extra time. Time that it would seem he didn't have.

Pow!

Another shot rang out, echoing off the empty buildings, but still sharp enough to pinpoint the location. The department store to be exact.

 _Fucking Merle_...Rick mentally growled.

Rick's face was the picture of exasperated fury. It seems even if Rick hadn't caused all that noise the first time, Merle still would have decided it was okay to shoot into the crowd of walkers. You know, for fun.

Fucker.

It was hard getting in the department store, but he was already there by the second shot and in by the fourth. He ducked around, and made his way to the roof where the shots suddenly stopped and yelling and fighting began.

He wondered , for a second, how Daryl would react to him killing his older brother this time around, cause seriously?

With a mental head shake and not much else, he burst onto the roof, scaring all but the fighting pair and strode over on sure steps.

There was only a brief feeling of intense emotion seeing such familiar faces so, _young_ and inexperienced. But he shoved them away, just as he shoved Merle, taking the butt of his gun and busting the rednecks nose when he made to get up.

"Fuck!" yelled Merle in anguish and Rick was slugging him across his jaw, downing the big man and dropping him to the floor.

His arm flexed to hit him again before he was lowering it with deep breaths. He looked up sharply and the group flinched back two steps. Blinking he looked to T-Dog and nodded " You okay?"

The dark skinned man swallowed, blood probably, and slowly nodded back" Y-yeah" He croaked, half raising his arms, and unsure if he should put them up.

Rick then looked at Merle who was cradling his face and cursing up a storm. The man peeked at him with murderous blood shot eyes and Rick found himself sneering.

" Yew pig shit!" Merle very obviously wasn't a fan of that and made to tackle him around the middle with an enraged yell. Instead of torso he met Rick's knee, he fell back with a thud.

Rick huffed and resisted rolling his eyes. He crouched as the swearing man rocked side to side, holding his. stomach. Gently as he could, given his irritation with this man, he helped him sit up.

"You'll have to forgive me sir but I can't have you assaulting citizens, much less me. I'm afraid I'll have to cuff you"

Merle grimaced, teeth clenched and grit out " Man, fuck yew! " Trying to shrug Rick's hands off of him.

Rick quickly became fed up and before anyone knew it had Merle by the neck, making him duck his head between his knees. Merle struggled of course, but soon just sat there with an aching face and stomach.

Lori always complained about his hard knees.

" Whoa" Came the impressed and slightly amused sound and his head jerk to Glenn, who was looking at him with the beginnings of a smile. A sight he hadn't seen in many years.

His heart lurched.

He tore his eyes away and looked back to Merle who was still cursing him out. He shook him.

" . Do you have any idea how many them things you'd done called with all this racket! The buildings surrounded now! " He yelled at him. There were gasps and sounds of dismay, a few going over to the ledge to see they were indeed collecting outside the store.

" Fuck yew! Fuckin' pig, I'll fuckin' slaughter ya, ya-" He spit and spat, trying to give Rick a hard time and partially succeeding.

"We're dead..." Came Andreas quiet voice. She turned furious and slightly hysterical eyes on Merle and raised her gun." We're fucking dead!" She spat and stomped over to put his brains out.

Rick quickly stood between them and put up his hand in a stopping motion. T-Dog, Morales and Glenn moved as if to stop her but were unsure.

" Now hold on now, ma'am. Let's not do anything rash". He said calmly as he looked to her. Merle in the face of real danger shut up and stopped moving. There were tears gathering in her eyes as her lip quivered, looking between Rick and Merle.

" I know the situation looks bad" He continued and started to make small steps towards her. " But this is not the answer. Just breath for me."

He was in her space now, blocking Merle and searching her eyes" Okay?" He whispered taking her wrist in a comforting gesture. " Okay?'. She stared, clearly wanting to tell him fuck off but seemed to change her mind with a sob filled sigh, bowing her head. He stroked her arm and she lowered the gun.

Seeing her friend in need, Jacqui warily came towards her friend, almost looking to Rick for permission. He nodded and she let Andrea rest her head on her shoulder. Rick blew out a puff of air and lifted his hat to scratch at his head.

He looked around him, seeing Glenn and T-Dog's look of amazement, Morales wariness and Merle's hatred.

Great.

Steeling himself he placed his hat firmly on his head and hands on his hips. " Al'right now listen up." He spoke firmly and caught all their attention. " I know y'all don't know me. But I'm officer Rick Grimes and I just may have a plan to get us out of here. For that I'll need your _full_ cooperation." He said the last part looking at Merle who gave him a confused 's head came up from Jacquis shoulder.

"How? " She asked softly no doubt desperate to get back to her sister.

Rick looked at them all in turn before smirking just slightly.

"We're gonna walk right through them"

The group looked at each other and then at Rick, all wondering if the man lost his marbles.

oOo

" I noticed that the undead aren't eating each other. Why do you think that is?." Rick asked as if he was a school teacher.

The group stood in a circle, Merle opting to lean on the wall. In the middle of them lay a dead, fallen walker.

Glenn shrugged. and said "Because they're dead too" in a 'ah-duh' kind of way and got several agreeing answers. Rick nodded.

"Exactly. So we" He paused to grab up the lab coats and started giving them to people. " Need to be dead too. In a manner of speaking" He drawled. Morales blinked stupidly in the middle of putting on his gear and asked "What?" Just as stupidly.

Nod. " I noticed that they can see, hear and more importantly, smell. They aren't smart though, bumping into buildings and each other, so if we smelled and moved like one, I figured they couldn't tell the difference." He gauged their reactions. They looked around at each other , T-Dog dipping his head and raising a brow.

" You really think that'll work?"

 _I know it will, if we can beat the rain._

Shrug." Only one way to find out"

They looked doubtful and there was a snort from the wall.

" Ya city folks don' know nothin'. Yew really listen' ta this sumbitch? Let ol' Merle tell ya, he gonna get'cha killed." He spoke surely and Andrea rounded on him.

"Oh like you weren't just a few minutes ago!? At least he's trying to get us out of here safely, bastard!"

Merle smirked " Aw now come'on sugar tits. I was jus' havin' a bit ah fun. I wouldn't let anythin' happen to ya"

She frowned deeply " Oh like I believe that. Thanks but no thanks. "

This made Merle frown and shut up. Rick locked this information away for later. Lightly he cleared his throat and grabbed up the axe on the floor.

" I saw a truck lot on my way in. If we can get through the crowd and get there in time, we can bring it 'round to the loading bay and the rest can jump in. I'll take you where you need to go."

Having a solid plan seemed to ease their shoulders. " We have a camp, out in a quarry" Glenn piped up" You should join us, you know if we make it out of here" He shrugged and Rick couldn't help but smile.

" Glenn, right? Think you'd come with me then, to get the truck? You seem like a fast runner".

Glenn eyes widened a little bit and he bit his lip and thought, eyes locked on Rick. Rick looked at him with as much trust as two strangers could.

Something seemed to spark within Glenn for he nodded, looking completely serious before he grimaced when looking at the body. "Yeah sure, let's just do this".

To Rick it reminded him so much of _his_ Glenn it made him pause before he nodded.

After one more look around the group and getting scared but determined looks, he brought down the axe.

oOo

The group sat in stunned silence. Rick kept checking from the rearview mirror, to the door mirrors, to Glenn who sat in the passenger seat.

The plan went off without a hitch.

It didn't rain until Rick and Glenn actually got in the truck. There was no walkers chasing them, until Glenn got that Red car anyway.

He picked up the group, had Glenn ditch the car, much to the pizza man's displeasure and then he radioed Morgan, explaining what happened and what was going on. Soon the police truck was following behind them to camp.

Though he was more than ready to grin over their triumph, he put on a calm exterior for the occupants of the truck. Ever the leader.

" Are y'all...al'right?" He asked evenly.

Glenn blinked, in fact they all blinked but he couldn't really see the rest of them.

" I just can't believe it .." T-Dog shook his head, voice carrying through the truck walls. " We're alive man. It actually worked!" He exclaimed in disbelief, eyebrows raised high.

The 'well yeah' didn't make it past Rick's lips. The ' And plans will continue to work if I have anything to say about ' didn't either.

Instead he nodded, even though the man couldn't see.

"Yeah. Guess we got lucky" He said instead and there were several snorts. He allowed himself a little smile.

" Did I have to leave the ferrari though?" Glenn asked forlorn and finally started to relax, drawing up his knees and facing Rick a bit. It reminded him of Carl.

"Yes. I know what you said about the mountains and the echos and all that but it's best to be safe. Besides the only thing it's really good for is speed, you can only pile in but so much. "

Glenn sighed " That's true"

oOo

Pulling into the quarry brought a wave of nausea and apprehension. Rick was both ready and not ready to face what was on the other side of the truck, so as before he let the others get out first and sat.

Staring out the window to the sky Rick searched for an answer and caught his reflection. He looked young sure, but his eyes were without a doubt the eyes of his old self.

He knew his answer lay within himself. Knew exactly, what he needed to do.

With that, he exited the truck.

oOo

Was the red car a Ferrari? I don't know. Don't care


	3. Different

Chapter 3

Warnings in first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWD not even a poster.

Chapter summary: Rick meets his family again. Rick and Lori have a talk. Things end on a bittersweet note.

oOo

His reunion with his family went much the same way, except he said a lot less but expressed a lot more. Tight hugs and relieved kisses.

He could barely let Carl go. To his surprise Carl couldn't seem to either. His little arms were still wrapped impossibly tight around his waist and they were both content to let it stay that way.

Lori wasn't surprised. She told Rick that Carl had been extra quiet and no matter how much she asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't say anything. She told him how Carl had gotten into a fight with Shane, when Shane tried to tell them Rick was dead.

Carl wouldn't talk to Shane either. Instead he would spend his days playing with Sophia.

As Carl drifted off to sleep on Rick's chest he looked at him with a burning curiosity. His behavior was very suspicious, unless...

Carl knew the future too.

It both relieved him and made him angry.

They would never be like his family from the future and while that made him feel lonely, it was for the best. He wanted that for them, he wanted them to be better than his other family. He couldn't deny it would relieve him to have a comrade , someone .who knew what he knew. But he would be so pissed off if it were true.

With a suffering sigh he decided he'll just have to ask him about it tomorrow.

After he laid Carl down, he dragged Lori off into the woods.

oOo

They are within Dales line of sight,just away from the camp. Rick nodded at him and the man seemed to brighten at being acknowledged.

Before, in his future past, Rick often found himself regretting not listening to the man more. Even if he didn't take what the man said to heart he would not make the mistake again of letting his wise words fly over his head. He vowed to be more attentive to everyone.

Including Lori. _Especially_ Lori.

" Whats going on Rick? Why are we so far away?" Lori asked softly as she came to stop. She turned to him and folded her arms.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly Rick felt the warmth of affection as he looked into her pretty Brown eyes.

Eyes that he had finally managed to remember fondly after many years in his other life. Without the heartache, guilt and ghosts.

"Lori. You know I love you, right?" He murmured just for her to hear and she looked a tad startled, eyes searching his. " And I will always love you. No matter what happens". He took a step forwards and her arms unfolded to hold his arms.

"R-Rick?" Her tone was shaky. Rick was looking at her with such loving and sad eyes. It scared her. " Are you okay?" She stepped forward as well. She'd never seen Rick like this.

He huffed a laugh as he continued to stare down at her. She was so healthy, even in the pale glow of the moon he could see she was eating well. Way better then when they were traveling. Way better then when she was pregnant with Judith.

 _No thanks to you...Daryl did all the work._

He shot that thought to pieces with a slow blink.

" We should divorce. " He said calmly, still looking at her with loving and sad eyes.

Lori's head jerked back as if she'd been slapped and her hands fell away from him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, she tried to make her mouth work to say something.

He beat her to the punch.

" That is to say we haven't been husband and wife in two years. We're hurting each other and We're both unhappy. We tried Lori. We tried our hardest to make this work and it ain't working. I don't want to be bitter with you, I don't want to resent you when now it would be so easy to lose myself. I just want to be able to take care of you and Carl and now everybody else in this group and I can't if we're not okay. Us, together? We're not okay.I'm not abandoning you or Carl. I'm just..." He paused eyes finally lowering to the ground.

Lori had begun to cry during the middle of his speech, shaking her head and biting her lip, trying to look at anything that wasn't him.

She was looking at him now.

" You're just what?..." She sobbed, picking up her arms to slap them on her thighs.

He placed his hands on his hips and lifted his head high, looking straight her.

" Things are different. _I_ am different. You might not understand that now... but you will."

Her look was Incredulous and hurt. " So that's it? W-we don't work out, but you still love me?! But we can't be together, we can't try _again_ because of how much you changed!? What's changed Rick!? You were comatose for goodness sake!" She tried to keep her voice low, it helped she was hoarse from her suppressed sobs and tears.

Rick stood there in silence, racking his brain for something, anything that would make her see. The sad part was the only thing he could think of was to tell her that he knew about the future, but he couldn't, not yet. But it was either that or...

Suddenly a fire lit in his eyes and he was holding her by the elbow.

" I'll show you".

Ignoring bother her and Dale's bewildered look , he stormed into the RV and after looking left and right, locked the door behind them.

Across the camp Shane watched with a concerned yet angry expression.

oOo

A hour later he and Lori sat side by side, completely naked. Both of their eyes were locked on the floor as the tension leaked in the air.

Ricks solution? Sex.

When they were "trying" it had been desperate attempts, awkward moments and then satisfaction. There was still something there. They could "work with this".

This time, even though they reached compilation, it hurt. There was familiarity, affection but it hurt. It just felt so wrong. They both felt shameful.

Lori for while she was still a bit confused, she understood now. Something _had_ changed, and it would never be the same.

Sensing her tears Rick pulled her into a hug and she rested on her now, undeniably ex-husband.

She would always love Rick. She just wouldn't be in love with him any more. Rick was different now but he loved her and he wouldn't abandon them.

Nor the baby she was undoubtedly going to have.

oOo

Sometimes women are so intune with their bodies, they know they are pregnant almost minutes after intercourse.


	4. Tumble

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter summary: Somethings go down.

AN: Still unbeat'd. Still writing from my phone. Joy.

oOo

They stayed up and talked, like they did in college, and got to know each again. It was full of quiet smiles, soft laughs and a lot of head shaking as they revisited memories. The managed to get dressed and sat cross legged on the bed, knees brushing.

" You know I'm pregnant. We didn't use protection" Her cheeks flushed a pretty pink and her eyes were a bit sad but she seemed, confident somehow .

Rick smiled a bit and scratched at his jaw. "Yeah. You know I'll be here right? I'm not going anywhere." His head tilted and she laughed at his little habit.

" I know". She sang a little bit and leaned forward to pat his hand. He caught her fingers and squeezed and she squeezed back, their eyes locked and serious.

"I know Rick".

oOo

They parted just before dawn, Lori crawling into the tent with Carl for at least another hour or two of sleep.

Rick wasn't the least bit tired, stepped out of the RV and stretched. He noticed Dale curled up in his chair with a blanket and couldn't help but feel little bad for making him stay up there all night.

" He told me to tell you not to worry about it. Said you folks had some things you otta work out." Said Jim from the seat next to him.

Rick nodded " Thank you. I could take over if you'd like?"

Head shake "Nah. Only been up here a few hours. I'm good".

"Alright see you at breakfast then".

The man saluted him and Rick left him to it. He figured the man need something to do, something else to worry about.

Guilt tended to manifest when you weren't occupied. Rick would make sure he had plenty to do in the future.

He went around camp, checking in on people's tents. A few others were up, sitting inside them and trying to busy themselves with something or the other. Didn't even notice Rick walk past.

That agitated him a bit. Sure he didn't want them to be high strung, just aware. He coulda been a walker, could have been a _raccoon_ , something to eat, and they just let him walk on by.

Sigh.

 _Patience's Rick, they'll get there. They don't know their potential just yet, but you do. It's too early, give them time._

That voice sounded like Michonne and Carol.

 _Carol._

He peaked at the Peletiers tent and all was still inside, but it wasn't right. He towered over it and contemplated the day.

This was the day Daryl came back, the day ED gets his shit beat, the day they were supposed to look for Merle, and...the nursing home.

He glanced at his truck , then the lightening sky and made a decision.

If he was quick, he'd be back in time to see Shane whoop ED's ass.

Or have the honor of doing it himself.

oOo

If Daryl were being honest, he liked the group at camp just fine. He just didn't know _how_ to like'em.

He don't chat with'em much. He's not a chatter box like Merle and he don't really got nothin' to say. Nothin in common with'em either.

He had work friends before and Merle's they were.

Never people to depend on, never people to depend on him, Merle aside. He didn't know what a proper friend was.

But they were good people. Naive as hell, but good.

Well, most of'em.

That ED and Shane he could do without.

Merle must think so too. They've been there longer'n Merle said they would so it's gotta mean somethin'.

Or at least Daryl hoped it did. He'd hate to leave but he was anticipating it. Any day now.

He'd make himself useful until then though. Wanted to try and show'em he liked'em enough to feed'em at least.

'Cept things never are easy for Dixon's.

"That's my deer!"

oOo

Whatever Rick was expecting to come back to, it wasn't this.

Merle and Shane scrapping in the middle of the camp with everybody surrounding them, trying to break them up and failing.

The wrong thing about this picture was not the fighting. Fights happened in families.

It was the fact that they were being loud and no one was watching the damned treeline!

 _Those damn idiots;I should!-...calm down Rick...Remember your breathing, 1-_

"How ya like tha' pretty boy! Yew fucker! What ya gotta say now!?"

"Fuck you! I told you to leave! Take your bitch ass brother, your chewed up deer and get the fuck on outta here!"

Okay you know what? No.

Pow!

The sound of the shotty crackled through the quarry and people dropped to the ground. The fighting pair broke apart and covered their heads.

Slowly they all began to peak around them till all eyes turned to an angry Rick. The blaze in his eyes shutting them up further.

"Somebody wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" It was quiet enough for them to hear him even from so far away so he didn't have to yell.

Nobody said a word. And Rick put his hand on his hip while lifting a brow.

"No?"

Glenn swallowed looking around at the others as they all slowly began to rise.

" T-there was a deer" He stuttered out while standing awkwardly in a half crouch" Daryl came back this morning, er Merle's brother, after hunting for three days, walker got it...".

He was standing straight now. Rick even in his anger state noticed how he actually seemed to calm as they held eye contact.

" Daryl was upset when he came back, must've told Shane what happened to the deer and Shane must have called him something. Merle socked him in the mouth for it. Rest you saw."

Rick wasn't about to ask or question how Glenn knew this without being there. He was a smart young man, nosy but smart. He could figure it out with the smallest details.

Or Shane and Merle were just that predictable.

Shane stepped forward in a placating manner. " Rick, these hicks ain't nothing but trouble. You know these types brother. They're an endangerment to this camp-"

"Endangerment? Was he out there hunting for himself? Or has he been doing it for the group?"

"The group!" Glenn interjected. " We make runs but it's never enough. He always brings something that usually holds us over for at least a day or two."

Rick looked out into the group. "That true?" There were several nods and mumbles of agreement. Rick could see Shane getting red around the collar and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" Shane. I know you mean well, but you're gonna have to put that prejudice ain't no room for that. That goes for you too Dixon. Y'all ain't gotta like each other, but fighting like that? That can't happen again."

He opened his eyes and glared disapprovingly at the group. "And the rest of you. I don't care where we are and who's fighting, you do _NOT_ turn your back on those trees or the outside. Any number of walkers could have crawled right up your asses because you were so preoccupied with two idiots. It don't need all of you to stop a fight."

Some people looked surprised, if not confused, at being scolded and others appeared to be sorry.

"Dixon, Shane, you two need to take to opposite sides and cool down. _Or so help me._ " He hissed when they both began to open their mouths to protest. They shut them with audible clicks, frozen by his glare. " I'll have you both on night watch, together. You won't get a piece of anythang Daryl brings back and you'll be washing the clothes. Y'all understand me?" He widened his eyes. Shane, never seeing his best friend so deadly authoritative, nodded.

Merle was still just looking stupidly confused.

Rick nodded "Go on then"

Shane went without any assistance, scratching his head.

Daryl came to Merle and put a hand on his arm snapping the man out his stupor. As Merle stared at his baby brother, Daryl found his eyes lifting only to lock onto devastating blue.

Ba-thump.

oOo

Love at first sight is not as mythical as it seems.


	5. Plans

Warnings: First chapter!

Chapter summary: Rick planning thangs all sneaky like.

AN: I don't celebrate holidays. I suck at dialogue. Still need beta. Short chapter is short.

Disclaimer: Dont own nothing TWD

oOo

Rick thought he'd be emotional when he saw Daryl again. Like when he saw Carl run to him again.

If anythang he was excited, couldn't help the sparkle of amusement when the man ducked his head to break eye contact and move Merle left him feeling tingly all over in anticipation. Couldn't help but stare intently after them.

"..Dad?"

Carl's voice broke through his daze and he blinked down at his son just as the boy slipped his hand in his. Carl offered a tentative smile and Rick let the tensions leak outta his shoulder.

"I'm okay Carl." He spoke to the question in his eyes. He'd gotten good at that in his future past, reading Carl and understanding him without words. It was almost on par with Daryl and Michonne. Almost.

"That was some mighty fine crowd controling there sheriff " His head swiveled to Morgan as he approached with Duane and Lori. His face would have been blank if it weren't for the little smirk. Rick grinned as Lori patted his arm before putting her arm around Carl's shoulder.

"All in a day's work my friend." He drawled and Morgan raised an amused brow. "Right."

"Mm. I'd say it wouldn't have happened at all if someone would have been here this morning." Lori smiled and gave a mocking glare.

Rick raised his eyebrows" So it's my fault?" He pretended to be gobsmacked and the boys giggled. Lori shrugged as she pet Carl's hair " I'm just saying."

He turned to Morgan and ask " You hearing this?" And Morgan shrugged, putting his hands up. "Aye, I'm not saying she's wrong and I'm not saying she's right."

Carl tilted his head up "Where were you though dad?" His face scrunched in confused, curiosity.

Rick froze staring straight in his eyes.

 _This is it Grimes..._

He squeezed his hand in comfort, knowing the plan he came up with while driving back would send them all into a mild panic. But he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

" Been trying to find us a way out. "

" A way out?" Now Lori was giving him the same look.

Nod." I know y'all been here a few months but I noticed that we're settling in a 's nothing but woods and mountains on three sides of us and we're out in the open. When you think about it it's not that safe. Them walkers ain't gonna stick to the city the whole time we're here. Their are hundreds of them Lori that can go in any direction. Iffen they come in the only way we have to get out, where we gonna go? The mountains?."

All four stared at him in surprise. Obviously haven't thought about that. Rick chewed his lip feeling a little bad. But the more doubt of this place being safe Rick can install in them, the sooner they could leave. He didn't know how he could forget, even for a second...

This was also the day they get swarmed.

Even though they had more manpower, gun power was now halved thanks to his visit this morning.

He'd have to take responsibility now, get these people to the farm. All of them.

Lori and Morgan started to look around.

"You're right."

Rick gave himself a pat on the back for not jumping. He couldn't say the same for the other four.

They all turned to Andrea who was staring ahead in some sort of startled revelation. Amy and T-Dog beside her were looking around like Lori and Morgan.

"I-I thought about it once. When me and the girls went to wash clothes. The way the mountain surrounds the lake. Doesn't look safe to climb if we'd need to." She held her arm.

" Only ones that know their way outta and through the woods are the Dixon's." T-Dog turned to them with a regretful and angry look. " Shit goes down they ain't obligated to stay or help us out neither ." He frowned.

Amy head snapped around, now looking scared."Not Daryl!" She said surely. "Merle would have to drag him away, he's..he's not like that." She trailed off when she noticed their surprised stares. She colored a little bit.

There was a tense silence.

"...Uh guys?" Collectively they turned to look at Glenn and Jacqui, startling the poor boy. His eyes darted around. " What's going on?." He tried to smile, but the looks in their eyes said it all.

"We need to leave! That's what's going on!" Andrea spoke up and Amy wrapped her arms around her sister's arm.

Glenn looked confused" What-" "We're sitting in a bowl man" T-Dog interrupted.

" Rick noticed it. If the geeks come from the city, the mountains got us boxed in. I ain't never been through the woods, except to the lake. Have you?"

Glenn shook his head then looked at Rick with wide eyes.

"What do we do?"

Then they all began to look at him and Rick felt a calm settled over his mind. Such a familiar thang...

" We find a home. _Our_ home."

oOo


End file.
